unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Bio Rifle
The Bio Rifle is a weapon appearing across the ''Unreal'' series. __TOC__ Overview The Bio Rifle has been a staple of the series and thus has remained unchanged for the most part. Primary fire will launch a series of small, green blobs which will stick to anything or explode on contact with another player, while secondary fire will gather the blobs into a much larger and usually slower-moving charge, but direct contact with a fully-charged shot is universally fatal, regardless of health and armor, and it is without question the strongest non-superweapon or non-vehicle attack in the series. The Bio Rifle has one of the quickest kill capabilities in the game. Hold down secondary fire mode to charge a full glop of goo, move within close-range of your foe, aim, and release the secondary fire button. A fully charged goo gun will kill most opponents in a single blast. It’s a sudden, and often annoying, way to perish; though certainly not so annoying when you’re on the dealing end! The primary fire button pumps out smaller globs of goo. Litter the ground around your opponent. Trap your opponent in a corner and force him through the goo to escape. If you’re chased down a narrow hall, drop some goo to create a literal minefield of glop behind you. The bio-rifle is decent as a defensive weapon in assault games. While other defenders support with sniper rifles, lightning guns, and rocket launchers, use your bio-rifle in close proximity and blast attackers with a full green sandwich. The Bio Rifle's primary and secondary fire modes launch projectiles in a ballistic trajectory. It is very strong when used correctly, but care must be taken as the user can be killed by his own projectiles Holding Primary Fire causes the Bio Rifle to spew small blobs of Tarydium waste at a fast rate. Holding Secondary Fire charges up the weapon. On release, it causes the gun to fire a large blob of waste that splits into several other blobs upon contact. The large blob can instantly kill most enemies. Unreal and Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali A testament to creative recycling, this weapon uses a volatile Tarydium waste for ammunition. The highly unstable nature of this waste makes the GES BioRifle more powerful than its Tarydium-loaded cousin, the Stinger. It also helps or hurts that this can be used as a mine, depending on who is standing on it. Unreal Tournament ;Classification: Toxic Rifle ;Primary Fire : Wads of Tarydium byproduct are lobbed at a medium rate. ;Secondary Fire : When trigger is held down, the BioRifle will create a much larger wad of byproduct. When this wad is launched, it will burst into smaller wads which will adhere to any surfaces. :Charged BioRifle (at least 7 ammo) is sufficient enough to kill a player with 199 health and 150 armor. ;Techniques : Byproducts will adhere to walls, floors, or ceilings. Chain reactions can be caused by covering entryways with this lethal green waste. Unreal Championship, Unreal Tournament 2003 and Unreal Tournament 2004 ;Primary Fire : Shoots globs of GES that stick to walls and floors and drips down from the ceilings. If another glob of sludge touches the first one, the two globs merge and form a bigger one. After a certain point, globs don't get any bigger and instead bounce out of the puddle. ;Secondary Fire : Shoots bigger globs of GES that on impact breaks into several smaller globs that have the same specifications as usual slime globs. If the charged sludge hits the ceiling, the main part sticks to it and the smaller globs fall down instantly. The Bio Rifle in Unreal Championship is pretty much identical to the UT2003 variant. It looks different though, as it has a mesh that looks like something between Unreal Tournament's Bio Rifle and Unreal Tournament 2003 Bio Rifle. Their ammo mesh is identical to those of UT2003 and UT2004. In UT2003, the bio rifle is largely the same, but the damage of each shot was decreased while the fire rate has been marginally increased, the shot distance and speed is greatly increased as well as the charging rate, making it a slightly more reliable weapon. A fully charged secondary shot can still deal up to 250 damage, and will often leave a fully armoured opponent with just a few hitpoints left. The blast radius upon a direct hit is large, at about 380 units (compared to rockets/flak shells at 220, and shock combos at 275), making the weapon dangerous to the user at close range. UT2004's version tones down the distance of charged shots a notch, but it can still be very lethal. The distance a glob flies is based on the amount of charge in the shot - primary fire shots still go as far as they did in UT2003, while a fully-charged glob travels considerably less far. A direct hit of a fully-charged shot does up to 210 damage, an amount rivalled only by triple-stacked rockets and a well-placed shock combo, and easily enough to kill an opponent with maximum health or 100 health and 100 shield. This still leaves the biorifle an effective weapon against armoured opponents. Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict ;Primary Fire :Fires individual blobs of toxic goo that bounce around and pursue the nearest player. If no-one is found, the blobs dissipate after about 10 seconds. The globs can be reflected, but it is very difficult to do so. Try to wait until they are at the top of their arc before performing a reflect. ;Secondary Fire : Fires a large charged blob that splits into 7 smaller blobs upon impact. The large blob can be deflected if it is done in mid-air before it detonates. If the blob hits the ground, it bounces towards the nearest player just like the smaller blobs. ;Weapon Combo : Also known as the Bio Mist Cloud. Press and hold the left trigger to charge up a large blob. When it is fully charged, pull the right trigger to launch the shot. Release both triggers at the same time to cause the projectile to release a large cloud of poisonous gas that persists for about 10 seconds. Make sure you wait to release the trigger buttons until after the blob is a fair ways away from you to prevent getting caught in the poison. This shot cannot be reflected. Has no effect against the Skaarj. The UC2 version of the gun does a maximum of 119 damage when fully charged. Each individual glob does 18 damage (17 on the alt-fire) and when charged holds up to 7 blobs. The combo mode on the gun poisons the person it strikes and does 8 damage per second until the poison wears off. Liandri robots have resistance to the mist, while Skaarj characters are immune to it. Unreal Tournament 3 ;Primary Fire : Shoots glowing globs of Tarydium sludge. ;Secondary Fire : Loads up to 10 units of sludge, holding the large glob in front of the gun for everyone to see. When the glob is shot against a wall, some smaller globs splash away from it. If, however, the large glob hits a player, it will stick to him or her continuously apply damage until either the glob is used up or the player dies. In the latter case, the remaining glob explodes, causing additional damage to other nearby players. Unreal Tournament 4 ; Primary fire : Average rate of fire blobs that will detonate when hitting players. Hitting the environment will let them rest and act as mini mines for a short duration. ; Alternate fire : Hold to charge up a big slow bio blob that deals a ton of damage and is highly lethal when hitting players directly. When hitting the environment these will last for a long time and are great for setting traps (i.e. doorways). ; Tips - Speedy Blobs : While holding down primary fire - holding secondary fire will spawn small speedy blobs with very little friction that slide across the floor. Tips and tricks General * While goo sticks to someone, the player who fired the goo is credited with any damage the victim receives while the goo sticks to him or her. If you see someone "wearing green" in a deathmatch, consider not firing at that player until the goo is used up. If the player survives the goo, you get an easy kill, otherwise you wouldn't get anything besides wasting some ammo. (The person who shot the bio glob, in fact, will get credit for the kill even if your shot is the fatal shot.) Unreal Championship Unreal Tournament 3 * In UT3, reportedly, an interesting strategy is to drop a Stasis Field and fill it full of goo. By default, bio goo lasts for about 11 seconds, inside a Stasis Field it will last up to 8x that duration. * In UT3, the primary mode can be very useful to annoy Darkwalker drivers from behind the billboards on DM-HeatRay. Gallery Bio_Rifle_U1.png|First-person view (Unreal) Bio_Rifle.png|First-person view (Unreal Tournament) UT99 bio h.jpg|Official artwork of the Bio Rifle Index2.jpeg|''Unreal Tournament 3'' concept art !UT3-GameRender-BioRifle.jpg|UT3 Promotional Render Unreal Tournament Bio Rifle guide|UT4 Biorifle guide Trivia * The GES in the weapon's name stands for 'G'reen 'E'xploding 'S'hit. * In Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict, the Bio Rifle and the Grenade Launcher share the same model, only changing the ammunition type. External links and references See also * Canister Gun, a scrapped weapon from Unreal Championship 2 and Unreal Tournament 3 which had the Bio Rifle as one of its functions.